


Breaking From Humanity

by BeautifulGnarl



Category: Breaking from Humanity
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulGnarl/pseuds/BeautifulGnarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of fiction and is intended for teen audiences and up. It contains a plethora of characters and their misadventures. The main plot of the story follows the first person perspective of a Grim Reaper named Armel Veil and his story of trying the fit in with Humanity. He also deals with constant nightmares from an unknown man forcing Armel to embrace his true identity.<br/>Most Characters in this story are mine but those that aren't will be labeled accordingly to their creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking From Humanity

Breaking From Humanity  
By Beautiful Gnarl

Special thanks to  
My internet pals for inspiring me to build new relationships in my story and continuing on with it.  
One in particular who added her characters into the story, and adding a good spice to it.  
My mentor for pushing me to expand my artistic talent.  
And my family for giving me the stuff I needed to make this possible

~Enjoy~

**Prologue**

I've had many names over my ridiculously long life, but you can call me Demise. Like so many others do, so don't think you're anything special. Someone else has that placed reserved, it's too soon to mention her however. I'd much rather talk of someone else, but I should let you know a little bit more about myself first hand. It gets confusing.

First, I'm old as hell and older people have the tendency to experience more, but that's the common cycle of life. And, just so we're clear, experience doesn't make you wiser, it's how you interpret the meaning of circumstance that makes you wiser. Most people have a tendency to forget that.

Secondly, I'm not your typical narrator, clearly a line all typical narrators use in their introductions. I honestly could've thought of something better, but the effort is not worth it, I'm here to tell you a story, nothing more. 

Lastly, I have numerous mentions and appearances in the story, but the story is not mine. 'Tis about a young man and, to be kind isn't how you should interpret this next line, but I truly regret killing him. He lived far less years than me, it was unfair of me to take him beyond this existence, however, nothing can reverse that now.

This is a story about boy, who had broken from his humanity, and transcended beyond boundaries. I will narrate, but the story will be through his eyes, the golden eyes of a reaper, like myself, with the name of a stone Prince. 

**Chapter one**

(Translation  
Da= yes

My life mostly consists of a cloak made of white as bright as angel shit. Clinging onto this world so desperately, so much like my hopes and dreams. Living the wicked life similar to the others of my ilk wouldn't had been more deadly than this, not as dreadful. Should I honestly complain? No, I don't have the right to, but I do it anyways, simply because I can and others do it too for the same reasons. 

"Hurry it along!" The order was heard but the wind had carried away whatever tone of authority it had before. I listened to it nonetheless, there was nothing else to do other than that, besides complain and I certainly had done enough of that for a lifetime.  
"Come on Armel!" I had felt a tug on my jacket sleeve and in no time, I was being dragged along the blanket of white. Disturbing it's innards, I felt like I was violating the pureness of it, despite its utter blankness, I felt no remorse now for I knew it'd just pile upon each other again and again. 

My vision had gifted me with the sight of other color than the white. It was one of those rarities I take immense pleasure in, I simply inhale it and savor the refresher that other things happen to exist. My trance was broken by a face being placed in front of mine and large hands grabbing onto my shoulders, the face was contorted with concern.  
"You remember to stay with us and if something happens, you run back to the cabin. Yes?" The golden orbs on the face, much similar to my own pleaded for my understanding, even though I give the same answer every time.  
"Da." The face of my older brother, Cain, now relaxed and he gave me a crooked grin. My other much taller brother Chantrell who was standing arms length away, rolled his eyes at the overbearing nature Cain showed me. He forgot he was just as bad though. 

This was proven true as the giant of a man scooped me up like a ragdoll and placed me on his shoulders .

*Which he could honestly have one kid sitting on each of them. I know this because I've fought the gigantic bastard, multiple times.*

"Make sure you don't slam his head into the store doorframe again." Cain warned below me. I could only see his black heap of hair but knowing him, he had a look of displeasure and Chantrell, through his pony tail, was grinning like the idiot he was.  
"Well we usually don't ever get eye candy so excuuuussee me. Not my fault the farmer's niece had a fat ass." He countered. 

The fights my brothers had were always like this, bickering, empty threats and so, I, naturally ignored it. I observed the more important things past that, the colors other than the white I was accustomed to seeing for most of my days. Clenching a fist full of Chantrell's brown locks, I prepared myself, to observe and feel the new colors. 

***What Armel had saw and felt that particular day.**  
*Red, the color of anger, blood and fire*

As the day progressed and I came across new faces, I began to feel the same thing. First, I had felt fear from the such disdainful looks that were shot at me and my brothers. The second, was understanding, the closest I could get to understanding humans anyway. The third and final was that of anger, humans were good at pissing their own kind off enough, much more so other creatures, the first response to something they don't understand is hatred. Now, I honestly don't know why that is the way it is, I honestly liked them better when they had no such concept of racism and judgement. They had a better concept for those times, which was, rationality. 

Don't let the visuals of the situation fool anyone now, I happened to be older than my childish body let on. So were my brothers and the rest of my family. 

*Though, their ages were and still aren't near mine.*

Still atop Chantrell's shoulders my elbows and hands resting on his head, I asked  
"Why such hateful glares?" The question was quiet and muffled but still heard nonetheless,  
"Most humans aren't opportunistic Armel, they despise what they can't understand." I had expected something more along the lines of *you should've known by now* but, Cain remembered my little contact I've had with Humanity. So with that I returned back to square one, my assumptions were now facts.  
Chantrell let out a snort, a chuckle rose through him that vibrated both of our bodies,  
"Or the fact that Akeldama didn't have the best of reputations here and the rest of this continent. " my toes curled at the mention of mine and Chantrell's mother, she treated us well before she left. The stories I've read of her however, aren't as kind as all of our memories.  
"That is...ah...true." Cain hung his head in defeat. 

**Akeldama Letov had certainly lived up to her reputation as a feared maiden of magic. I've also clashed with her from time to time, especially when I took one of her precious boys. She's not as good as her mother was though. **

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

My feet where returned to the surface, but I remained close. The glares had felt like glass shards being driven into my back, I had let go of Cain's sweater sleeve, I threw the childish act aside. To face my attacker, she stood much taller than I, her elastic hair was tied tightly in a bun, her face was creased with many lines, though she wasn't that old.  
"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face? We walking the wrong way or did we accidentally step on one of your fat toes?" I spat out, Chantrell let out a snort, but I was on fire, my hands were balled up to fists now, I was ready to fight anyone at that moment. The woman's frown had deepened notably,  
"You cretins should go back underneath my feet from hence ye came." She stated matter of factly, there was a laugh, it was from Chantrell. It takes a lot to piss off someone as relaxed as him, and once he starts, it takes a lot for him to stop. 

My much taller brother stepped forward, in front of me, nearly blocking my sight from the glare of that rueful woman. He towered over her, he flashed her that sadistic fanged grin at her, she...was not affected. Until he caused this next series of events, he bent down to her eye level *he shouldn't of had stooped to her level* and placed his fists on his hips.  
"Well boo fucking hoo lady. I've no idea what your problem is, honestly, we're being civil here. At least they are," he jerked a thumb at me and Cain " I, however, can turn a lot nastier if you so please." I looked up at his expression, his eyes had narrowed considerably with that last sentence, I've never been scared of him, until now. The woman still wasn't fazed,  
"Your threats have no effect on me you horned menace. Show your true form if you please, I shall not falter." She proclaimed, the dark laughter that filled the blacksmiths shop was Cain's, he was worse than Chantrell.

"You honestly think that cheap hunk of metal carved into some symbol will stop us? The empty words you speak to nothing will aid you? Here's a suggestion, go back to where you belong, stuck up further more into your creators asshole. They're there, but not to help you, no begging will change their mind." And there came the splash of holy water, it did nothing save perhaps it blinded my brothers for a moment while all other eyes in the area had directed themselves towards this scene.  
The silence suspended had dictated that it was now my turn to speak, I slipped past my brothers and looked up at the woman with as much disdain as she was showing me.

"Invoke a name here that means nothing, your judgement isn't something that shouldn't of had been granted to your kind. The fact you can whirl your dense head around a concept at all amazes me, truly." I tried to mimic Chantrell's grin, which I failed at but I continued speaking anyways,  
"Honestly, your kind are the evil ones thinking you have some type of jurisdiction as to what's *right* and what's *wrong.*" I clenched my jaw " The best of your kind makes the worst of ours seem merciful."

This turn of silence, had declared it was no ones turn to speak. I honestly thought the signals of shock would just let us slip through it without being noticed but this day wasn't turning into our favour.  
It was turning into theirs  
Life can certainly be a bitch when it wanted to be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine! I've worked very hard on it for years now and I still search constantly for improvements so if any of you in the comments have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
